The vampire Dairies- A new age
by Thatcoolgirl
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are married, Stefan and Caroline fall in love, he got back with Elena. Caroline has a dream of what her life would have been like with Stefan.


Chapter 1

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline…." I hear someone whisper in my ear. I smile, because I like the sound of their voice. It is sweet and soft and nice. It reminds me of someone that I knew, someone a long time ago….Someone who I fall in love with, but fall apart with. He's name, I haven't spoken since we fall apart, but he's name was Stefan.

Stefan was Elena's first love but then she fall in love with Damon. After that, Stefan turned to me for help. We became best friends, I didn't think it was more than that, but then it became more than that. After some time, we became close….In the other way, we became a couple, but then Elena…...came back into the picture, and stole him from me. He took her back, and left me in the cold, it was horrible.

Klaus came back, and we got married, though I wish it was Stefan. He is a good second to him. He is a very busy husband, and I binging myself, I do not like that. So from time to time, I have to put him in his place, and he does not like that.

My mind takes to a new setting, it is a home, not my own home but a different one. It is a small home in Mystic falls. I live in New Orleans in a big house. I enter the home, tried, my blond long hair is in a bun. I am wearing a over sized tee, and jeans…..

I enter the small house; Stefan is waiting for me in the kitchen. He has dinner cooking, there are three kids running around the house. One girl, that looks just like me. One boy, that looks just Stefan, and another girl, that looks just like Elena…?

"Stefan, who is that child?" I ask and point to the Elena look alike.

"It is Damon's and Elena's child, honey? Are you feeling alright?" He worries.

"Yes, I am feeling alright, I-I just thought….nothing." I kiss him.

"What did you think, sweetie?" He wonders, and kisses me.

"Nothing." I shake my head.

"Rosalinda!" He shouts at the mini-me, that must be our child's name, I always wanted to name a girl that name. "Give Stefan JR his toy back!"

"Daddy, I want it though." She whines.

"You play with your own toys." He snaps at her.

"Fine." She humps and walks into the other room, little Elena follows her into the other room. Stefan JR walks up to me and Stefan.

"Mommy, I made this for you." He hands me a necklace, that is made out of feathers.

"Aw, thank you, sweetheart." I kiss his forehead.

"Can I go play outside?" He begs me.

"Of course." I smile at him.

He runs outside, and I turn back to Stefan, who is watching me with loving eyes.

"You are so gorgeous." He kisses my forehead.

"Thank you." I giggle.

"We got to get ready, we are meeting Damon and Elena for lunch. " He informs me.

"Okay, sweetie." I nod and walk up the stairs to our bedroom. I have my own walk in close, and he has his own small one. I pick out a nice pink summer dress, and he throws on one of his famous Stefan classic shirts, and a new pair of jeans.

"Where are we going to eat?" I wonder.

"The mystic grill, Damon wants to get drunk." He laughs.

"Sounds like Damon." I laugh along with him.

We get ready and exit the house with our three little kids, and Elena's little child. We reach the mystic falls bar and grill. There sitting at one of the tables is my mother and my father. They are holding hands, I smile at this sight.

"My lady." Stefan pulls out my seat for me, sitting across from us is Damon and Elena. They are holding hands, and looking lovingly into each other eyes. Stefan puts his arm around me.

"You made it!" Elena cheers.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Stefan beams.

"Your wife is looking good, brother, I might steal her." Damon jokes.

"Damon!" Elena joke punches him.

"Elena….is looking pretty as well." Stefan smiles." I might take her brother."

"Hey, not again." Damon jokes.

"What should we get?" I ask him.

"Whatever you want, lovely." He brushes back my hair.

"Well, look who it is, the loser team. " A voice that sounds just like Elena, moans. I look up and see Katherine standing in front of us. What, we killed that, bitch.

"Katherine, what the heck, are you doing here?" I snap.

"What do you mean, I live her with Elena's brother, we married, remember?" She explains.

"WHAT?" I gasp.

"They fall in love…..After Katherine saved his life." Elena chocks.

"SAVED HIS LIFE? KATHERINE?" I scream.

"Oh clam down, blondie, I took a new turn." She moans.

"Caroline….Caroline…Caroline." A new voice whispers my name.

In the next moment, I am awake, lying in my bed in New Orleans. Klaus is laying next to me. "Caroline, you are awake, finally." He kisses me, I sigh. "What's wrong, love?"

"I want to go home." I beg.


End file.
